halofandomcom-20200222-history
Flipping a Phantom
The Flipping a Phantom Glitch is a glitch found in Halo 2 and Halo 3. One should be aware that in Halo 2 the Sputnik Skull is necessary to perform this trick. Instructions ''Halo 2'' In Halo 2, start the level Quarantine Zone and continue through the level until you see Wraiths attacking other enemies; destroy them so that they cannot kill you. Once you see a small tunnel with mini pillars, Combat Forms ride Ghosts through the tunnel. Try to hijack one and destroy the other one. If you see Sentinels attacking you or the Flood forms, destroy them and travel to their location. There you will see a hole; go over it and you will see an empty part, maybe with a destroyed or a piloted Wraith. Get out of the Ghost and throw a frag or plasma grenade at the bottom of the Ghost. Immediately get back in and you will be propelled to the higher platform. Once there, go to the mini bridge made of sand and go over it. After that go to the highest part you can get to and you will see the big area just after the steep hill. Go there and in the left corner you will see a Phantom that is in the same situation like the Pelican that flips in Metropolis. Like the Pelican, it says "Press X to flip Banshee." ''Halo 3'' In Halo 3, in the level Crow's Nest, it is possible to board the Phantoms in the hangar you must clear for the Pelican to take off. First, jump on to one of the yellow walls. Then, as the Phantom flies by, jump and hold RB to man the plasma turret. After successfully boarding it, press RB while jumping backwards to land inside the Phantom's cargo area. You must run to the front right corner of the ship (towards the Op Center) and be in the corner of the invisible walls present there. Failure to do this will result in you being thrown from the ship as it turns. Use a turret, then wait. After several seconds, the ship will begin to free-fall, eventually landing in a cliff. When the ship crashes, jump off and press RB to flip it. In the level Tsavo Highway, continue through the level to The Broken Path, where you find a small marine encampment being assaulted by Brutes and Grunts. Kill all enemies present. When the Phantom dropship appears and drops the Brute squad, eliminate all reinforcements, then take cover in one of the concrete cylinders next to where the ship stops. Jump on top of the cylinder and deploy a Trip Mine, then jump. Once inside, use a turret. The Phantom will fly into the top of a cliff, and will remain there until you jump off. Get off the turret then immediately jump backwards; you'll land in the cargo hold. Use it again and you will be taken to the Phantom's resting place. Category:Halo 2 Glitches Category:Halo 3 Glitches